


Bittersweet

by Sugarplum89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Derek is a Failwolf, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, Swearing, but only in parts, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarplum89/pseuds/Sugarplum89
Summary: So. Sterek. Musician/Band AU, if you wanna give it a label. Maybe (haha, definitely) some bit of drama, but happy ending, I promise! Oh. And swearing. Like...kinda lot?





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I know this song is quite old by today's standards, but I stumbled upon it by listening to one of my older CDs and couldn't help but let it run again and again and let my mind take over...if you don't know the song, please give it a listen, it's really really good (at least imho...) link: https://youtu.be/JAdDkFx0_6o 
> 
> Kudos, comments and also constructive criticism are always welcome :)

„What the fuck happened to your voice?“, Derek asked upon hearing Scott, the second singer of their Band _The Wolfpack_.

 

“I know, it sucks. I seem to have caught some kind of evil flu and I was hoping that it would get better over night, but it seems to have gotten worse. There's no way I can sing tonight at the awards...”

 

“Well your sad puppy dog eyes won't help getting you better or find a solution how we can replace a singer in a duet that is going to be recorded as a live single and has it's debut at this award show! Of all things!! How the hell did you get sick today of all days!?”, Derek almost screamed in annoyance.

 

The other band members were shocked both by the bad news as well as the outburst of their other singer. In the past weeks, they worked hard to prepare for their live performance of their new single, which even was supposed to be supported by some cellists. If it wasn't for the fact that the song is a duet that won't work with only one singer, things wouldn't look as bad as they did now.

 

“OK, no need to get vulgar and unfair. It's not like Scott has chosen to get sick on this important day. You all put so much pressure and hard work into this in the last weeks, no wonder his immune system can't catch up. Agreed, it sucks that he can't sing tonight, but we will find another solution.”

 

Stiles was always the neutral one, trying to find a good middle ground for everyone. Even though he was no direct part of _The Wolfpack_ , he was always there in support, catering to their every needs and on top of that Scott's best friend since childhood.

 

“He is right, there has to be another option.”, their bassist Erica agreed hopeful.

 

“And what the fuck might that be? We can't ask some other random singer. Nobody will be able to learn his part on this short notice, at least not like we want it to sound. And we can't use another song as everything is prepared for this special arrangement and if we change anything now we will look like some stupid amateurs! ARGH!” 

 

Everybody was quiet after his rampage.

 

“Well... Stiles could sing my part...”, Scott suggested after a while.

 

“WHAT? That's the most stupid idea I've ever heard!”

 

Erica looked excited.

“Actually it's not stupid at all. He has been to almost all of our rehearsals and we know for a fact that he will be able to sing the part, if I might remind you of our karaoke nights. We would need to dress him up and do something with his hair as there is no way this beanie stays but that shouldn't be a problem.”

 

“Might I remind you that we are talking about the FUCKING MUSIC AWARDS AND NOT SOME BULLSHIT KARAOKE SHOW WHERE WE COULD LET SOME RANDOM GUY SING AND WE WOULD RISK NOTHING??”, Derek screamed.

 

“Geez, thanks for the vote of confidence, Prince Dickhead.” Sarcastic Stiles in all its glory. 

“It's not like I want to sing in front of millions of people! Calm down, you're not helping anyone by screaming and pulling your hair.”

 

He laid a comforting hand on Derek's arm, but that was a mistake because now he was in full frontal mode.

 

“Just because we fuck on a regular basis doesn't give you the right to say or do anything regarding this band. What are you still even doing here, huh? Don't you have somewhere else to be and let the band decide on an emergency solution?”

 

“That's...” - not many times in his life Stiles has been rendered speechless, but this was one of them. Nobody knew of their affair until now. Well... obviously only some fucking, not even an affair. Of course, Stiles was the stupid one, hoping it would result in something stable, something official, something real. He knew that Derek could be an asshole under stress, but he never sank that low before, never hurt him verbally.

 

“You know what: fuck you. For the past years I have been as much part of this band as everyone else, and I hate staying in the spotlight but I would have done this tonight in order to help you guys out as it seems to be the only possible option. But why should I help you? You obviously only care about your own stupid Derek-world – wouldn't hurt you of all people to show some compassion. Don't know why I even like you anymore... Fine, I give you what you want: go and find another solution without me.”

 

And with that, he stormed out of the room.

 

Silence. Then...

“That was a really shitty thing to say. We would be nowhere without him and you know it.”, Scott said.

 

“What are you talking about? Every other guy could organize drinks and stuff for us.”

 

“He actually never wanted anyone to know, but he writes almost all of our songs, including the new one. As he never wanted the spotlight, I told you it were my ideas, but really, he is the mastermind behind all our recent success. Get your head out of your ass and try to see what's right in front of you... if it's not too late for that, anyways.” And with that, Scott also exited the room to check on Stiles.

 

He found him sitting on a bench outside the building, looking defeated and with his head in his hands.

 

Putting an arm around him, he simply said: “I'm sorry that Derek's such a dick.”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Scotty. You're not responsible for him, he's an adult, even though it's hard to believe sometimes... I don't even know why I am surprised at all. It's not that he shows many positive feelings outside making music, but after all those months I thought we had something worthwhile, some connection, something more than companionship... Ha, stupid me, as if he could ever feel anything that's not relating to his music, especially not for some loser like me.”

 

“Whew, you fell pretty hard, huh?”

 

“Yeah, just my luck to lose my heart on some stupid, arrogant prick... Well, it doesn't matter now, at least I now know for sure that it was all only in my head and I promise I won't make things awkward or anything, even though it hurts like a bitch right now... just need to get some distance in between and all will be fine with time.”

 

“Stiles, buddy, whatever happens, I'm hundred percent in your corner. If there is anything I can do, let me know! But...do you think you would be ok with singing the part tonight? I really think you are the best but also only alternative...”

 

“I know and I don't feel comfortable being on stage in front of so many people, but the irony of this whole deal is that I wrote this song about him and only changed the gender for mainstream reasons. Maybe it's destiny, who knows...”. He snorts. “If the others don't find any other solution that works, I won't leave you hanging, I promise. I would sell my soul for this band, that's how much you guys mean to me, even though that currently excludes a certain dark haired, crazy eyed idiot.”

 

“Thanks, Stiles, that means a lot and we definitely owe you. And contrary to Derek's earlier statement you ARE a vital part of this band and we wouldn't be anywhere without you.”

 

After another one armed hug, Scott went to check on the others to see if they found any other solutions. They didn't and so all final preparations went into replacing Scott with Stiles that evening.

Except Derek, all band members hugged and thanked Stiles multiple times for his help but no one saw their lead singer until the minutes before their performance. Even then, no word of excuse, no thank you, nothing from him.

 

Stiles was terrified out of his mind this shortly before being on stage and also disappointed that he seems to have been so wrong about Derek, combined with the finality of the knowledge that they obviously would never have a chance, but he decided to not let it show and put his every emotion into his part of the song.

 

The lights went out and after some violin and cello melodies, Derek started in his deep, calming voice:

 

_I'm giving up the ghost of love_

_And a shadow is cast on devotion_

 

Spotlight on Stiles who poured everything into this:

_She is the one that I adore_

_Queen of my silent suffocation_

 

Derek opened his eyes and stared at Stiles, completely taken by surprise by his emotional voice.

The next part they sang together and everyone got goosebumps by how good they sounded, better even than it was in the original setup with Scott, their voices complimenting each other so much.

 

_Break this bittersweet spell on me_

_Lost in the arms of destiny_

 

_Bittersweet_

 

_I won't give up_

_I'm possessed by her_

 

_I'm bearing a cross_

_She's turned into my curse_

 

_Break this bittersweet spell on me_

_Lost in the arms of destiny_

 

At the climax of the song, Stiles' voice almost broke, being overrun by his emotions.

_Bittersweet_

_I want you_

_Oh how I wanted you_

_And I need you_

 

_Oh how I needed you_

 

_Break this bittersweet spell on me_   
_Lost in the arms of destiny_

_Bittersweet_

 

Everyone lost their mind after that, screaming and cheering as if there was no tomorrow. Stiles had a huge grin on his face, relieved that everything went well with their performance and people seemed to love it. Once Derek put his arm around his shoulder it became more forced though and he pushed himself away after leaving the stage together.

 

“Stiles...”

 

“What, Derek, what?”, Stiles turned around forcefully. “Still think it was the worst idea you've ever heard?”

 

“Can we please go somewhere more quiet? I need to talk to you.”

 

Stiles huffed but went into the next empty room he found.

 

“Fine, talk.”, crossing his arms over his chest and swearing to himself that he won't give in to him that easily. Not this time.

 

Derek swallowed hard. “First of all, I owe you a huge apology for being such an ass earlier today. Don't know what happened, my brain just short-circuited and it was all to much all of a sudden. And I wasn't man enough to go to you and admit that I was wrong. I'm so sorry for saying those horrible things and I wanna thank you for your support of the band even though I was so mean to you...”

 

“Well, I didn't do it for you, that's for sure!”, Stiles grumbled annoyed.

“This still doesn't explain why you said those awful things. Even when everyone else was against you, I was always on your side and had faith in you. Nothing I ever said or did could justify this outburst and even if my mere existence would have annoyed you to death, this was no way to communicate it. A simple 'you were a nice bed warmer, but I've had enough, please leave me the fuck alone, Stiles' would have sufficed instead of this embarrassing outburst in front of everyone.”

 

“You were never just a bed warmer, Stiles...I wish it would be that easy.”

Derek ruffled desperately through his hair, trying to find the right words.

 

“Stiles, you get under my skin like nobody else does. I've never had anyone that challenged me so much on an emotional, sexual or intellectual level like you do and it scares the shit out of me to have all these feelings. Hell, in the last months it was getting harder and harder for me to not get clingy, to let you go after every night and every time we spent together, just the two of us. Every moment we spent with each other I'm falling harder for you and recently not a day goes by that I don't think about us being a real thing, going on dates, planning a future together and it hurts so much. I'm such a fuck-up, what would you even want with me? You could have anyone and don't need to settle for something as less as me...”, he took a deep breath. “So I tried to keep my distance, to not get myself involved too much in order to avoid my heart breaking once you decided you had enough of me and found someone better, someone treating you the way you deserve it...”

 

Stiles was shocked but also almost collapsing from happiness.

 

“You're an idiot.” and with that he he crossed the small distance between them, took Derek's hanging head in his hands and kissed him hard. “But I guess birds of a feather flock together, huh?”

 

“What do you mean?”, came Derek's unsure but hopeful response.

 

“I mean, that we could have avoided this clusterfuck of a day if we just talked about our feelings earlier and not decided and guessed for ourselves what the other would think or feel. In other words: I'm in love with you too and look forward to our future together.”

 

“Stiles, that's...” Arms found their way around Stiles body and Derek's head was buried in the other's neck instantly. “Thank you...for loving me.”

 

“Really, Derek, Bon Jovi?”, Stiles smirked and as he saw that his favorite sourwolf was grinning as well, he outright laughed. “You're such a sap. But I wouldn't have it any other way.”

 

“I mean it.”, Derek sobered. “Thank you for not giving up on me and staying.”

 

“What can I say – I never lied when I wrote _I won't give up, I'm possessed by you_...”, came the singing response and Derek fell a little harder for the man in front of him.

 

Their following kiss was interrupted by none other than Scott storming through the door.

 

“...oh. I guess I don't need to worry if anything happened to you two. Or...at least nothing bad, if I see correctly? Stiles, everything ok?”

 

“Yeah, I just found out about my emotionally constipated but very, very real soulmate. If you don't mind, we'd like to have some more minutes alone before we have to face reality again...”, Stiles grinned.

…

As every couple they had their ups and downs, but they swore to each other that they would make it work and always tried to talk it out instead of letting negative feelings fester. 

 

And some day in the not so far future, they even swore it officially in front of their friends and family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first Sterek fanfic and also the longest oneshot I've written in not-my-mother tongue... any feedback? :)


End file.
